


Squidhead's Commission!!

by LongDogging



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongDogging/pseuds/LongDogging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I received the commissions from Squidhead and I went a little bit crazy with illustrations and headcanons?? I had a lot of fun with this. I included most of the things requested of me, but admittedly I went a bit off beat. Also, I just want to say sorry for not submitting this early enough? Your commission was put onto the pinch hit. But I guess it's cool because you get two commissions? Good 4 u man. I'm sure the other person will make a great entry for you as well! I, for one, really love all of these pairings. AraFef has always been my favourite ship, and both NepRezi and RoxCalliJane are top quality ships. These were actually some of the first serious pieces I have ever made, and each of the major pieces took around 2-6 hours to complete.<br/> I hope you like this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squidhead's Commission!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



]

1\. Aradia x Feferi

For the first, the Arafef one, I basically came up with an excuse for Aradia and Feferi to meet on Alternia?? I have this headcanon that Kanaya orchestrated the gradual meeting of the 12 trolls, some of whom already know each other, instructed by the visions in Skaia and slowly letting them form friendships on their own. Through this she's able to form meetings and bonds between Tavros and Aradia, Gamzee and Karkat, Vriska and Eridan, and eventually, Aradia and Feferi. 

She does this by telling Feferi of a cove where a shoal of fish lives, with scales that glisten like opal. Feferi sees this as a chance for an interesting expedition, or at least a new sort of meal. At the same time, Kanaya has told Aradia of a cave in the same cove. Inside lies a great treasure trove, and more specifically a totem made of onyx and gold. She arrives just as the sun is rising over the cove. That idea inspired the first illustration!

The two hang out on the beach for a little while, mostly just hanging out underneath Aradia's gigantic hat and talking about events. They get along well, and Aradia eventually finds out Feferi's blood type. Aradia was under impression from rumours in the area that Feferi was already hundreds of sweeps old, and slowly raising a child troll army to fight against the Condesce. The rumours were, of course, very inaccurate.

Eventually, as the sun rises fully into the sky, the two decide to venture into the cave. Feferi finds a trident inside. The two explore around and find multiple deadly puzzles, such as choosing between two corridors, navigating through spikes and enemies, and going through underwater chambers. Aradia encounters past explorers who entered the cave and Basically any sort of Zelda dungeon based around sand and water. Eventually, Aradia gets separated from Feferi and finds the treasure room. Unfortunately, she also encounters a gigantic crab living inside the room. Feferi eventually catches up to them and finds them both enraged and in the midst of an epic battle, but is able to calm the crab down. It turns out it was a perfectly peaceful crab.

However, just as Aradia digs through the piles of gold and finds the treasure she was looking for, the rising tides rush into the room, knocking Aradia into a wall and out cold. Feferi and the crab carry her out and lay her on the beach, along with a large amount of the treasure in the cave, where the sun has descended and the threat of the burning sun has diminished. Eventually, Aradia wakes up and finds a roaring bonfire, a pile of treasure, the mythical Sunrise Totem, and Feferi with a rack of cooked crab in her hands and around 90 pounds of raw crab behind her.

After that, Feferi begins coming to the cove to visit Aradia. Aradia also begins inviting more people on her expeditions, culminating in a gigantic expedition through the ancient Tyrian Temple, with Feferi, Tavros, Sollux, and the Meowrails tag along. They continue their friendship up until Aradia can no longer come to the Cove. 

Part 2! Calliope x Roxy x Jane!

These next two are both from the same AU, where basically the kids and trolls have won the game. They've created a new universe and are now basically immortal until the universe resets, with complete control over their age and species.

Calliope, Roxy, and Jane settle down very quickly after the universe resets in a small downtown apartment and spends the next few hundred years there. Jane becomes a famous cook and baker in the area, opening her own cafe. She also spends 200 years publishing a series of detective novels, becoming a very rich and influential businesswoman. She soon becomes one of the most beloved figures in the city, famously charitable and beautiful. However, after 137 years she must quit the bakery business and stage her own death as conspiracy theorists start accusing her of vampirism. 

Jane mostly financially carries Callie and Roxy, her two "gal pals", who mostly hold lowkey jobs and lives. JJane is completely fine with this. Roxy works in an art supplies store and often sneaks out paints and inks for Callie to use. Other than that she usually lies around home, feeding the cats that gather in the basement and sometimes getting it down at the mcfreaking CLUB. She's basically completely given up alcoholism, and is instead a casual vegan. 

Calliope is a composer, animator, and artist, often doing commissions for many sources. She also often composes music and makes concept art for movies and tv shows, although she has not yet done any official animation work. For the past 300 years she has prepared to pitch a tv show, and has not yet worked up the courage or proper resources. Mostly she just tends to her garden and occasionally makes pillow forts.

Together, they all live together peacefully. They all usually sleep in the same room, unless it's too hot. Jane and Roxy often give emotional support to Calliope, who is in a poor state at the moment, living a life she never thought she would get the chance to. They also often help her with animation and writing music (although usually not giving great advice) Jane usually gets everything moving in the morning. Both Roxy and Callie absolutely adore Roxy, with how much light and joy she provides the house. 

Part 3: Nepeta and Terezi

This AU happens 900 years into the new universe. Nepeta has kept every kid and troll in contact and connected, often holding meet ups and visiting people randomly. After a 10 year absence, she decides to visit Terezi, who it turns out has spent the past decade doing absolutely nothing but playing video games, occasionally hitting a bong, and watering her nutritious tomato garden with the filthy bong water. Nepeta decides to attempt to tend to her, living with her for a little while. Shit happens, like the roleplaying wars, where Terezi would get into her RP dragon suit and attack Nepeta where she slept (which didn't end well) and then they kiss, it's very romantic and pure God Bless America,,,

I have a lot of ideas for this AU that I can't really show without visuals. Honestly in the future I'll probably make more art for it so??? If I make anything good I'll send it to the recipient bcus I feel bad for just making a single illustration for this golden ass idea. Just imagine a really weird sitcom between a cat-obsessed weaboo with biceps like watermelons and a dragon-obsessed lunatic who does nothing but play Skyrim all day, who both love to witness pain in others and doing cute things together.

 

thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I should say back here that I did derive a lot of inspiration from some works in particular for the ideas of this entry, not to mention sort of sum up the aesthetic of the headcanons that I'm going to include here for fun!! I thought they might be fun as little extras. For the AraFef, this picture was the picture that introduced me to the concept and made me realize how cute they'd be together and sharing interests. 
> 
> http://mimiblargh.tumblr.com/post/39527580466/you-should-probably-drag-this-btw-idk-i-think
> 
> For the RoxCallieJane, see any shelbycragg post for it. IDK what it is about their art but it inspires a lot of the weirder Calliope, Jane, and Roxy headcanons.
> 
> As for NepRezi, the idea of the two being domesticated comes from this piece of art by the criminally underrated QueenOfAntz, who has made multiple great art works and many great homestuck pieces. This is one of my personal favourites!
> 
> http://queenoftheantz.tumblr.com/image/73877324053


End file.
